Submitting
by ForlackofaBetterName1415
Summary: Scott and Stiles are scared to submit but once the are they have to accept the fact that they just threw them selvs into alot of weird...
1. Chapter 1

Submitting. Chapter 1

"So how are you and Derek doing?" Scott asked. They were both chilling at the park underneath a big oak tree at night looking at the sky, having some bro time.

"He's pissed off at me, how you and Isaac." Stiles stated turning his head to Scott.

"So is he. I don't know why is so mad though, I mean I know he's the guy in this thing. But it still doesn't mean I have to submit."

"Oh my god yes! That is exactly how its is. They don't understand how hard it is for us." Stiles exclaimed.

"Exactly! I know that the second we submit. They'll think that they can boss us around like little robots. Don't get me wrong I love him with all my life its just, I don't Stiles maybe I'm not ready for the full moon maybe next full moon. I didn't think that it was right around the corner." It was times like think where Stiles thought that him and Scott were really read each others minds.

"Hey dude lets get back its getting light." Scott said brushing himself off. Stiles looked up and saw that dawn was starting stretched and yawned, getting up.

"See ya dude." Scott said bro hugging Stiles as the went their separate ways back home.

* * *

At Scott's House

As Scott walked home he though about how he was going to make it up to Isaac, but then I had a change of thought.

"I shouldn't be apologizing, he's forcing me to do something that I really don't want to do." Scott said, walking down his street.

"You go in there and you be the alpha."

"Even though your not, your a beta but its time to start acting like a boss that wants good sex from his other boss. Uggh this so confusing." I yelled out in the naked night.

I walked down the pathway to our house, which is still my mom's house but she is at work all the time. And I'm rambling again.

I opened the door to find the house just the way I left it. Messy.

I slowly walked up the stairs, already have smelt Isaac.

"Come on Scott, I know you're here." He called from the bedroom, I froze in shock and quickly made my way up the stairs. I opened the door to find Isaac siting in our bed.

He patted the spot right next to him and open the covers."Come on little wolf." He said.

I quickly took off all my clothes until I was in my boxer briefs, and jumped into the bed. As soon as I was in the he pulled me closed to him. Wrapped his arms around my waist and back putting his face in the crook of my neck.

After a couple minutes of silence I said," I'm sorry, Isaac. I mean its just the idea of it-Don't get me wrong I love you, like love you with all my heart but. It's like getting married,you don't what your doing but you love it. And and and I-" I was cut

off when he kissed me and me closer.

"Isaac?" I question the second I could breathe. I just shook his head, and kissed me more fiercely. His hands starting roaming my body and I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips when he brushed over my nipples. And then he went down he was kissing my neck pulling down my boxer briefs.

"Isaac no." I whimpered. He kept going like he didn't hear.

"Isaac please-no I'm not-please." I whimpered again as he become more erratic. He pulled them off all the way, quickly grabbing my erection and stroking it. By then I was a moaning, withering wreck. I couldn't stop my hips from bucking up into his hand.

"Oh Scott, you have no idea how beautiful you look." He said sitting up. He grabbed my thighs and pulled me closer to him. He looked at me and smirked. He reached over to the nightstand and pulled out a blue clearish bottle.

"You wouldn't." I said looking at the bottle.

"Oh but I would." He said as he coated 4 of his fingers in lube and stuck one inside of me.

I moaned at the feeling of being filled.

"Oh my goodness Scott your so tight and sexy. And all mine." He whispered in my ear. I whined as he entered a second finger. I was gripping his shoulders and he was cooing over me. And before you know it I was cumming all over myself.

"Damn." He said as added a third finger in me, twisting and scissoring them.

I yelled and moaned as it hit my prostate. Again and Again. Then he pulled all three of them out then I realized he didn't used the forth finger. Oh fuck him.

He coated his cock in the gooey clear stuff. He bit my neck as he pushed his way all the way in 13 inches long and 3 inches wide. I screamed so loud I bet that some random person in L.A heard it.

"W-Why would you d-do that?" I asked crying a little. He bent down and pulled me into a kiss.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was that big." He said has he covered my neck in kisses. I laid there awkwardly as his dick was inside of me.

"You can move now." I whispered.

"I will once you submitted."He answered bluntly.

"Is this what this is about, you wanting me to submit." He asked broken.

"And here I thought that you were just trying to be nice and have sex with your mate but no you-" I cut off again my a kiss. But this one was more and sweeter and lovingly. He started slowly moving but not enough so I 'd me screaming. I felt my self control go, way too fast for my liking.

"Isaac no." I said we I let go of my lips.

He sat up and pulled out all the way till only the tip was in. Then he thrust back in again and again, hitting m prostate dead one.

"Submit. Now." His eyes turned an electrifying blue, making mine bleed gold. My eyes only go gold around Isaac. I moaned and arched my back as he continue to pound into me. It felt so good, so good.

"So good, so, so good ohh oh." I moaned out.

"If you submit it'll be better." I said still going at it.

I slowly looked up at him and hit me like a ton of bricks. I just submitted. And it felt awesome. I was so weird feeling but I liked it.

"Oh Isaac." I yelled out as I came once again.

"Oh Scott your mine." He eyes went bright blue as his came in me. And it felt so weird, but and awesome weird.

"Sorry about that Scott." He whispered.

"Don't worry it was just so, so good." I said closing my eyes.

"Good night Scotty."

"G'night Isaac." and with that he pulled me closer and we both drifted of to sleep.

I wonder how Stiles go went. Ahh I'll text him tomorrow.

* * *

**This Is only chapter one too. hahahahahaha just wait and see.**


	2. Chapter 2

StilesPOV

After Scott turned to go home, I didn't go home. No why would I. To be force to submit to Derek.

Please.

Anyway nope. I'm not going, plus the fact that the casino was open. I guess you can guess where I was going.

I snuck back to the house for only a second took my jeep for only a second, to get my jeep and I was off.

I'm just driving and driving and I'm there. I climb out and change into my sexy times outfit that I only where when I am with Derek, but I'm not so. I don't think the he'll mind.

Which is basically black straight jeans, black and checkered belt, which is actually two belts in one, white and black flannel with a black tank top inside, and to top it of black and white checkered slid on vans.

But you can't forget the hair, which I basically brush the top middle part up and brush the rest of the down. White my diamond ear piercing. Let's go.

I come here so much the bouncer just laughed and rolled his eyes, handing me the VIP card.

"Shall I be suspecting Derek?" He asked.

"Hopefully not." I said hopping in smiling at the people who starting arguing about me getting let in with waiting in line.

"Ahh Stiles!" I look over and see Ethan and Danny.

"Oh my god, how nice is it to see you." I said holding my hands out.

"Nothing much." Ethan said Hi-Fiving me.

"I'm about to play slots. You coming." Danny asked me.

"Oh hell yea, I need money any way." I said as we started walking over there.

"Where is Derek?" Ethan asked looking around.

"Oh me and him got into a fight so I just got Scott and decided.'Hey why not come waste my money for more money'" I said sitting at the slot machine.

"Well maybe tonight will be your lucky night?" Danny said looking over me.

"Why do you say that?" I asked confused as to why they were both looking over my shoulder.

"Because Derek is right there." My eyes widen as I looked over, and there he was in all his glory. But that quickly faded as he made contact with me.

_It was like slow motion. He started walking over to me, my slots were slowing down. One: Jackpot, come on .I look back over and he is much more closer to me, Two. Jackpot, almost there, Three: Jackpot._ Boom and like that all the money was shooting out and I grab that bucket so fast and was off.

I ran over to Jackson first.

"Jackson I need the key to upstairs." I said in a rush, to find Derek looking for me in the crowd.

"You and Derek get in a fight again?" He asked amused.

"Yessss please Jackson." I begged.

"Ohh alright you pulled my leg. Here you go. Good luck." He called after me.

I ran up the stairs, bucket of coins still in my grip as I ran the hall passing all sorts of whores and very attractive men. I ran to the room in the middle of a bunch of doors, unlocked it and ran inside.

"Oh my god that was close." I said catching my breathe putting the bucket down on the counter.

"It was." I heard and jumped.

I saw Derek standing at the end the doorway with a key.

"What have I told you about leaving the key in the, Stiles?" I groaned at my stupidity.

"And what have I told you about running away from me?" He asked lowly.

"T-that when y-y-you fin-d me, you'll make submit." I answered.

"And what did you say?" He asked walking close.

"I don't know." I answered to quickly.

"Oh you know exactly what you said, you said ' Oh Derek that sounds so sexy, why can we do it know. And said, because you are only 16." He said as he got close enough to pin my arms against the wall. I was tensed in fear in passion.

The thing this man can do to me. He tore my shirt from my body, and I moaned as his hand went over my overly sensitive nipple.

"You like it here." He said as he went over it again. I whimpered and nodded.

He kissed my neck slowly and bit in certain places turning me into goo on the wall. Him noticing the tossed me on the couch as he continued what he was doing. But only moving his hands into my pants where he grabbed my dick and just held it.

His warm hand on my cock felt so good, and when he tugged it. I was done, I growled and took off his shirt and felt his chest. I kissed him on the mouth, with him dominating it before I even got a chance. Not that I mind. I undid his belt a jerk off his dick in my hand.

When his hand found my entrance, I sucked in a breathe and braced my body for the unwelcoming guest.

"Sty, calm down, relax, this isn't going to hurt." He cooed as he pushed his finger in and out, in, out. When I pushed back on him, he took out his finger and yanked off my pants.

"Shit." I cursed as I felt Derek's finger and the clod air hit him me. He added another finger and started to scissoring them making me grip onto his shoulders and moaning out again and agin. Then he added his third finger, hitting prostate dead one.

"Oh my- Please Der, please please fuck me fuck me." I begged as he tweak my nipple.

"Oh would if only somebody could say the magic words." I played as he stop completely.

"Please." I whispered.

"Nope."

"Fuck me sesame."

"Good try but no, just say I submit." He said.

"I-I can't do it."

"Come on Sty. I love you." He said. I looked down at him only to see that he had his puppy eyes on.

"I submit to you." And with that he pounded into me long and hard. Slowing down with I got to quiet and speeding up when I got to loud. People didn't come and bother us. Because they know that if me and Derek are in here then we ARE doing something important. After he came in me 3 times and me cumming about 35 or something around there.

"I love you." He said as he fell asleep, but not without kissing me first.

"Aww, I love you too." I said. I should text Scott, but I should wait untill the morning.

_'Shit I just submitted.'_

StilesPOV

After Scott turned to go home, I didn't go home. No why would I. To be force to submit to Derek.

Please.

Anyway nope. I'm not going, plus the fact that the casino was open. I guess you can guess where I was going.

I snuck back to the house for only a second took my jeep for only a second, to get my jeep and I was off.

I'm just driving and driving and I'm there. I climb out and change into my sexy times outfit that I only where when I am with Derek, but I'm not so. I don't think the he'll mind.

Which is basically black straight jeans, black and checkered belt, which is actually two belts in one, white and black flannel with a black tank top inside, and to top it of black and white checkered slid on vans.

But you can't forget the hair, which I basically brush the top middle part up and brush the rest of the down. White my diamond ear piercing. Let's go.

I come here so much the bouncer just laughed and rolled his eyes, handing me the VIP card.

"Shall I be suspecting Derek?" He asked.

"Hopefully not." I said hopping in smiling at the people who starting arguing about me getting let in with waiting in line.

"Ahh Stiles!" I look over and see Ethan and Danny.

"Oh my god, how nice is it to see you." I said holding my hands out.

"Nothing much." Ethan said Hi-Fiving me.

"I'm about to play slots. You coming." Danny asked me.

"Oh hell yea, I need money any way." I said as we started walking over there.

"Where is Derek?" Ethan asked looking around.

"Oh me and him got into a fight so I just got Scott and decided.'Hey why not come waste my money for more money'" I said sitting at the slot machine.

"Well maybe tonight will be your lucky night?" Danny said looking over me.

"Why do you say that?" I asked confused as to why they were both looking over my shoulder.

"Because Derek is right there." My eyes widen as I looked over, and there he was in all his glory. But that quickly faded as he made contact with me.

_It was like slow motion. He started walking over to me, my slots were slowing down. One: Jackpot, come on .I look back over and he is much more closer to me, Two. Jackpot, almost there, Three: Jackpot._ Boom and like that all the money was shooting out and I grab that bucket so fast and was off.

I ran over to Jackson first.

"Jackson I need the key to upstairs." I said in a rush, to find Derek looking for me in the crowd.

"You and Derek get in a fight again?" He asked amused.

"Yessss please Jackson." I begged.

"Ohh alright you pulled my leg. Here you go. Good luck." He called after me.

I ran up the stairs, bucket of coins still in my grip as I ran the hall passing all sorts of whores and very attractive men. I ran to the room in the middle of a bunch of doors, unlocked it and ran inside.

"Oh my god that was close." I said catching my breathe putting the bucket down on the counter.

"It was." I heard and jumped.

I saw Derek standing at the end the doorway with a key.

"What have I told you about leaving the key in the, Stiles?" I groaned at my stupidity.

"And what have I told you about running away from me?" He asked lowly.

"T-that when y-y-you fin-d me, you'll make submit." I answered.

"And what did you say?" He asked walking close.

"I don't know." I answered to quickly.

"Oh you know exactly what you said, you said ' Oh Derek that sounds so sexy, why can we do it know. And said, because you are only 16." He said as he got close enough to pin my arms against the wall. I was tensed in fear in passion.

The thing this man can do to me. He tore my shirt from my body, and I moaned as his hand went over my overly sensitive nipple.

"You like it here." He said as he went over it again. I whimpered and nodded.

He kissed my neck slowly and bit in certain places turning me into goo on the wall. Him noticing the tossed me on the couch as he continued what he was doing. But only moving his hands into my pants where he grabbed my dick and just held it.

His warm hand on my cock felt so good, and when he tugged it. I was done, I growled and took off his shirt and felt his chest. I kissed him on the mouth, with him dominating it before I even got a chance. Not that I mind. I undid his belt a jerk off his dick in my hand.

When his hand found my entrance, I sucked in a breathe and braced my body for the unwelcoming guest.

"Sty, calm down, relax, this isn't going to hurt." He cooed as he pushed his finger in and out, in, out. When I pushed back on him, he took out his finger and yanked off my pants.

"Shit." I cursed as I felt Derek's finger and the clod air hit him me. He added another finger and started to scissoring them making me grip onto his shoulders and moaning out again and agin. Then he added his third finger, hitting prostate dead one.

"Oh my- Please Der, please please fuck me fuck me." I begged as he tweak my nipple.

"Oh would if only somebody could say the magic words." I played as he stop completely.

"Please." I whispered.

"Nope."

"Fuck me sesame."

"Good try but no, just say I submit." He said.

"I-I can't do it."

"Come on Sty. I love you." He said. I looked down at him only to see that he had his puppy eyes on.

"I submit to you." And with that he pounded into me long and hard. Slowing down with I got to quiet and speeding up when I got to loud. People didn't come and bother us. Because they know that if me and Derek are in here then we ARE doing something important. After he came in me 3 times and me cumming about 35 or something around there.

"I love you." He said as he fell asleep, but not without kissing me first.

"Aww, I love you too." I said. I should text Scott, but I should wait untill the morning.

_'Shit I just submitted.'_


End file.
